Gun show
by loopycathair
Summary: Liam seduces the twins but just as they are about to free him a mysterious woman stops them and begins a seduction all her own. What does she want with Liam, why does she work for Vlad, and most importantly why does she smell of death? Liam/OC


_**Gun Show-Chapter 1**_

"Oh, Uh… Which ones the stupid one?" An oblivious Liam questioned, Gino rolled his eyes and replied.

"I've got bad news for you buddy." Liam blinked once, turned to look at the gorgeous but bloodthirsty twins advancing slowly daggers in hand and smirked.

"Heh. What's up ladies?" Gino watched in shock as Liam's attitude shifted from annoyed to the arrogant, charming and seductive attitude he took on when seducing many women and quite a few men as well. The twins lunged forwards,

"One at a time ladies. We've got all night." Enraged the twin dressed in blue slashed open his shirt, the twin in red bared her impressive canines and growled, and Liam smirked looking up through his eyelashes as he said this not at all scared of the flashing blade or the sparkling fangs.

"Yeah, okay. Before you kill me: either of you know a good vet?" Gino groaned, _what is he thinking!? _The twins jerked back in confusion, looked at each other and stared at the strange human chained to the wall and wondered if he had hit his head on the way down to the dungeon.

"What?" Confusion and annoyance present in the blue twins voice.

"Why?" Anger and suspicion painted the red twins face as she attempted to glare at Liam through her confusion. Gino wondered if hitting his head against the dungeon wall would give him as much brain damage as he thought, all the while repeating in his head, _Please don't let him use that line. _Liam unaware of his friends prayers stretched his arms, threw back his head, tensed his muscles, parted his lips and,

"Because these pythons are sick." The twins reeled away a light blush glazing their cheeks, Liam posed sweat dripping downs his abs, muscles straining under tight tan skin, eyes half lidded, Gino whimpered out of despair and a foreign emotion he refused to acknowledge. _I have to stop him! That idiot!_

"Liam… You idiot… This is no time for…" Gino tried to interrupt, but Liam was starting to say something.

"I hope that's a pretty sharp knife ladies, because my abs are solid rock." An arrogant and seductive Liam stated. The twin's blushes were getting heavier as they unconsciously started moving towards Liam, Gino let out an almost inaudible moan straining against his chains. _Were my pants always this tight?_

"What is this?" The red twin questioned breathlessly, the blue twin was panting slightly staring at Liam. Gino was sure to have bruises on his wrists where the shackles were restraining him as he pulled against the chains desperately, a low keening sound escaping his lips.

"This? This is 100% thoroughbred Liam, ladies. You need me to cut you off a piece?" Muscles rippled, sweat flew in a shower of light, torn t-shirt fluttered in a nonexistent breeze exposing a tanned six pack, dusky nipples hardened as they came in contact with cold dungeon air, gold hair gleamed in the near nonexistent light of the cell forming a pale halo and Gino wondered how he had managed to ignore his best friend's now obvious beauty.

"This feeling…" The red twin moaned a trail of drool dribbling down her chin, crimson blush darkening her entire face as she pulled her hair away from her now sweating and far too hot skin.

"It's… Overwhelming… " The twin in blue sighed, chest heaving, her hand grasping her chest in a futile effort to calm her pounding heart, voice a husky whisper, her other hand trying to pat her raging blush into submission.

"Argh... Chains too tight… Can't… Kiss… Bicep…" Each pause accompanied by a quiver from deliciously tanned muscles, neck straining, lips parted, light blonde lashes fluttered slightly and Gino began rapidly making plans to tie Liam to his bed if they ever got out of here so he could taste every inch of that golden skin. Both twins let out sharp gasps, the red twin spoke first.

"_I _can't take it! Undo the chains!" She shouted her face a mixture of embarrassment, attraction, desperation and arousal.

"Somebody take the safety off these guns…" Liam drawled a sexy smirk on his lips, a lazy look in his eyes and complete confidence emanating from his every pore. _Oh God, how could I have never noticed he's gorgeous! Sasha, Sasha who!? _At that moment every fond thought Gino had ever thought of the brunette island girl was blown away, somewhere on Gambino Island Sasha felt abandoned and started to cry though she had no idea why. In his shop Ian the blonde turned brunette firstborn son of Vladimir Von Helson suddenly feeling as if his competition had disappeared, decided he should visit Sasha later.

"We MUST let him kiss the bicep!" The twin clad in baby blue wailed throwing her arms in the air in a gesture of defeat, her face beet red. The twins rushed forward and began to unlock the chains binding Liam when a low dangerous voice spoke from the doorway at the far end of the cell.

"Anne Corrine, Marie would you care to explain to me why you are freeing the prisoners?" The twins (Now identified as Anne Corrine-red and Marie-blue) froze identical expressions of terror on their faces and slowly turned to see the silhouetted figure in the doorway.

"F-freeing? Of course not, just… Trying to decide whether to drink torture or maim!" Anne Corrine said quickly, snapping the shackles back on Liam's wrists before he could blink. The figure tilted it's head, it's skepticism evident.

"But we'll leave him to you Athena I'm sure you could come up something better!" Marie chipped in backing away from Liam and slowly edging towards the exit. Liam and Gino looked on in confusion wondering who this Athena could be that she terrified the Von Helson sisters.

"I'll let you go today but you are to guard the entrance do so and I may forget to mention this incident to Vladimir." She spoke quietly, but her tone heavy with hidden threats made the sisters scurry out at inhuman speeds shouting back,

"Of course! Anything, we'll just be going, have fun!" Quiet laughter followed them out, cold and chilling Gino felt a chill run down his spine killing his arousal instantly. Athena turned towards them and approached, Liam pulled back against the cold stone wall feeling something indescribably _wrong _about this woman. She was inhumanly beautiful as were all vampires but there were small things that marked her as different. Golden eyes set in a deathly pale face, a face of cuttingly sharp angles, red-gold hair cascading down to protruding shoulder blades, blood red lips, pointed ears, a skeletally thin body, hands that instead of forming claws seemed always to be reaching and stretching farther, besides her inhuman beauty there was the barely detectable scent of death and decay hanging about her like a cloud.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil… _Gino was frozen in fear the 23rd psalm playing over and over in his head, a mantra to ward off evil. The _thing _looked at him and as if hearing his thoughts it laughed, _the power of Christ compels you! _Gino yelled mentally, too paralyzed to say it out loud.

Liam shivered as the woman, if she could really be called a woman, laughed at Gino's terror. She began walking towards Gino; Liam panicked and recklessly yelled out,

"Stay away from him! You freak!" The creature stopped and slowly turned to look at Liam, her head tilted to the side she glided to him an amused smirk twisting her lips. He forced himself to hold her eyes silently daring her to do her worst, her smirk widened and ever so slowly she lifted one of her long fingered hands to his chest. The second her pale hand touched him he couldn't control the instinct to jerk his entire body away from her, it was a useless effort as he was already pressed completely against the wall. Her corpse-like hand remained on his muscled chest which quivered for an entirely different reason this time. _ I thought the zombies were terrifying. But this woman has them beat, on the scale of horror I'd have to give her over 9000. _It was not so much the fact that she was a cadaver that inspired horror; it was the sheer evil she exuded.

"_Freak?" _Her voice echoed though it was barely more than a whisper, bouncing back, _freak, freak, freak, _Liam shivered. Her cold hand was ghosting across his chest leaving trails of icy fire in it's wake. A dead caress though it was, Liam unconsciously leaned towards her touch.

"You seem to be just as freakish as I, if not more so." Liam began to demand she explain when a frigid hand brushed over one of his already sensitive nipples. A strangled moan, a lust filled stare, hands everywhere at once, back arching away from cold prison walls, muscular arms straining against chains, a skeletal body pressing against his, a frigid smile against his lips. A ragged scream and he was spent, panting against a cadaverous body that seemed to be gradually filling out. Covered in sweat he stared up at her and witnessed a change occurring. Athena gradually began to lose her deathly pallor and corpse-like appearance, still pale and thin, but no longer death incarnate. When she smiled this time it was not terrifying beyond belief, but soft and calm, a cool breeze instead of an arctic death. She caressed his cheek, her hand still cold but not painfully so. A gentle smile and,

"I'm surprised; those I seduce do not usually survive." Liam blinked and smirked, some of his confidence returning.

"That's me, what are you anyway?" He asked blatantly rude now that he felt his life was not threatened. Her smile grew a spark of delight flashing in her once dead eyes.

"Something unique, a mixture. My mother was a Hone-Onna or 'skeleton woman', a Japanese demon that takes on the guise of a beautiful woman to seduce men; if successful she devoured their life force. My father the son of an Incubus, a female sex demon which seduces men and women and has practically endless stamina making it impossible for any human to satisfy it, the human usually ends up dying of exhaustion. My grandfather was a Vampire, one of the only creatures able to satisfy an Incubus." She paused for a moment to look at Liam who was sporting an intense blush, laughing she continued.

"Since you have survived my seduction I assume you have creature blood of some kind. Would you mind if I took a taste of your blood?" She asked her face a picture of innocence, Liam made a face somewhere between shock, confusion and acceptance.

"But won't I be turned into a vampire?" He asked the confusion dominating for a moment.

"No, only if you were to drink my blood would you be turned." Liam looked at her a moment deciding, and then nodded. She wasted no time, almost immediately her fangs were mere inches from his throat grazing lightly against his tanned flesh. She stopped right above his pulsing jugular vein, Liam jerked slightly as an almost hesitant tongue flicked out of her mouth and was dragged against his neck softening the skin. There was a beat of still silence where nothing happened and then suddenly her fangs were sliding through skin and into his neck, a slightly sharp pain and then all the sensations of the past hour slammed back into him. He was screaming but not out of pain, so many different things at once. The fiery pulling sensation at his neck, the cold fingers sliding down his chest and lingering at the waistband of his pants teasingly, the slightly fuller body pressing against his, and still the frigid smile against his skin. He was also caught between the need to press his neck closer to the burning fangs and the need to grind his almost painful arousal against her. Then it was over, the fangs were pulled away he whimpered as the pulled out but quickly calmed as Athena ran her tongue over the wound healing it while making soothing sounds in the back of her throat. He then realized he was being cradled against her chest while they sat on the cold floor, she had unchained him and was licking the wounds on his wrists from where the shackles had sliced into him. Liam sighed, eyes closing, he was exhausted maybe he could just take a nap Athena's lap was startlingly comfortable. Just as He was drifting off her soft voice broke the silence,

"Siren."

"Hmm? What?" Liam mumbled half asleep, more soft laughter greeted his mumbled response and Liam smiled he could get used to hearing that laughter.

"Your creature blood, it's the blood of a Siren." Liam's eyes shot open at this,

"You mean the women who lured sailors to their deaths?! No wonder my relationships always end badly."

"You're probably 2nd or 3rd generation, which though it stops the people who like you from dying does not completely suppress your baser instincts to seduce and destroy. But don't worry I being Hone-Onna, vampire and incubus will be safe as my species are deeply connected to death." Liam sighed in relief; he had thought that there was something seriously wrong with him when all the women he had dated refused to go on more than one date. Liam relaxed against her and wondered what he was going to do next, he frowned slightly there was something he was forgetting but what was it? He went over that night's events, the bar, the twins, Vladimir Von Helson, the dungeon, Gino telling him he was an idiot, _Gino!_ He sat up quickly forgetting he was in Athena's lap and almost knocked foreheads with her. Smiling sheepishly he looked at where Gino was still chained to the wall, only to fall down laughing when he saw Gino staring at them sporting a massive nosebleed.

"Gino I never took you for a voyeuristic pervert." Liam smirked up from his place in Athena's lap, Gino began sputtering angrily, and Athena wrapped her arms around Liam's chest softly laughing along with him. _I could definitely get used to this._

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys here it is! My first Gaia online fan fiction and the only opening chapter I've ever written that had a 2000+ word count! Yatta! I'm not sure how long this will go on it depends on the reviews I get, I got the Von Helson sisters names (Anne Corrine and Marie) on Gaia but if those are the wrong names I apologize but they will not be changed. I try to update once a week but writers block is a disease I have struggled with. I use Wikipedia for my info on all mythical creatures, unless specifically told a better definition. I know the Siren explanation is kind of lacking but Liam just makes me think of the ocean so I left out the bit where they have wings. Please read and review! **

**-loopycathair signing out! **


End file.
